totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kolejna powtórka i zdrada
Początek Chris: Witajcie w 2 odcinku naszego show jesteście gotowi na ten odcinek? jestem pewien że nie bo będzie CZADOWO Chef: Chris Czadowo wyszło z mody w 1999 Chris wkurzył się na chefa więc nadepnął mu na but przez co chef spadł do wody Chris; Więc jak widzicie zmienił się nam trochę wygląd wyspy *wskazuje na wyspę która jest przepełniona słodkimi rzeczami itp* i ja z tym nie mam nic wspólnego dziwne co? no dobrze ale zaczynajmy TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE WOJNE FANÓW Jakaś reklama biedry Chris: Więc sprawdźmy co tam u uczestników ale najpierw ich obudze jest juz 5 przecież Chris(Przez megafon): WSTAWAĆ ŚPIOCHY Domek Kolibrów Najpierw zajrzyjmy do Kolibrów Katy: CHRIS *Katy spadła ze swojego łóżka* Nicki: Ale spadłaś Katy: AUUUUU weź się zamknji Nicki: Dobrze dobrze Widać było zdenerwowanie na twarzy Nicki Nicki: wiecie co? ta Katy mnie wkurza już powoli ciągle każe mi się zamykać itp Taylor: To chyba idealny moment żeby założyć sojusz i nawet wiem z kim Taylor podchodzi do całej sytuacji Taylor: Hej Nicki mogę cię na chwilkę? Nicki: A dobrze wole się ulotnić zanim Katy mnie okrzyczy jeszcze bardziej Crimson: I zaczyna się sojusz to oczywiste w sumie jeśli chce przetrwać też musze taki mieć ale ja chyba pójde po stronie Katy Crimson podchodzi do Katy Crimson: Hej Katy myślę że musimy coś omówić Katy: Ok *Wracając do nicki i taylor* Taylor: Więc chcesz wywalić Katy co nie? Nicki: No oczywiście Taylor: No to załóżmy sojusz i wywalmy razem Katy Nicki: ale potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej osoby bo Katy zgarnie dwie i po nas Taylor: O to się nie martw *PAUZA* Chris: Oj ta drużyna jakoś tak zbyt bardzo zasojuszowana czas na małe zmiany *śmieje sie* *ODPAUZA* *Tymczasem u Crimson i Katy* Crimson: Przydałoby się wywalić te dwie jędze Katy: Rozumiem że chodzi ci o Taylor i Nicki Crimson: Oczywiście Crimson: Tak na serio robie to tylko po to żeby przetrwać Katy: to musimy Stelle do nas dodać bo jak one nam ją zabiorą to Koniec totalny Crimson: to biegnijmy po nia Katy i crimson pobiegły w jej strone tak samo jak Nicki i Taylor Stella siedziała i nuciła opening winx Taylor: STELLA POTRZEBUJEMY CIE W tym samym czasie dobiega Katy Katy: NIE SŁUCHAJ SIĘ JEJ TO MY CIĘ POTRZEBUJEMY Stella: No to jestem ustawiona Stella: zgaduje że chcecie żebym na kogoś zagłosowała tak? Katy i Taylor: Tak Stella: No to niestety wam nie pomogę Katy: Każdego da się przekupić Katy: dobrze *udaje zawiedzioną* ale wiedz że zawsze możesz wziąć jeden z moich błyszczyków Katy: TO JEST POŚWIĘCENIE DLA MOJEGO ŻYCIA W TYM PROGRAMIE Taylor: Albo możesz pożyczyć jakąś kokardkę czy coś ode mnie Stella: I o to mi chodziło teraz ta która da mi więcej będzie miała mój głos Taylor: A ta Stella Katy: Niczego sie Taylor: nie spodziewa Taylor i Katy: *wybuchają syderczym śmiechem* *pauza* Chris: Dobra u kolibrów się za dużo dzieje więc wam skróce potem Oba "Sojusze" chcą przegrać wyzwanie żeby wyeliminować członka z innego sojuszu ale potrzebują stelli która sama wie że potrzebują jej więc czeka aż ktoś jej da coś za co mogłaby zagłosować na osobe na którą chce dany sojusz *odpauza* Domek Ptaszków *o 5 u Ptaszków* Antonio: Ale miła pobudka Chris *Powiedział z sarkazmem* chyba czas trochę poćwiczyć Tango *więc wziął się do ćwiczeń tango w pojedynkę* *u dziewczyn* Nanami: I jak dobrze mieć samemu łóżko wszystkie wyglądały na bardzo śpiące i ledwo mogły wstać Kate: ej w ogóle byłyście na tych jakiś testach co były? Nanami i Musa: nie Kate: ja też nie to dziwne że nikt z nas tam nie był a i tak nas przyjeli widocznie nikt nie chciał przyjść do show Musa: coś w to nie wierze Musa po raz pierwszy używa swojej mocy próbuje usłyszeć chrisa ale cos jej sie to nie udaje Musa: MOJA MOC Ona opadła jakby nie prosze nie Kate: o co tej lasce chodzi? *U Antoniego* Antoni skończył ćwiczyć i obmyślił swój plan jak przetrwać Antoni: Potrzebuje którąś w sobie rozkochać ale którąś która bardziej lubi inną żeby przyszła do mnie i będę bezpieczny Antoni więc wpierw pukając wchodzi do dziewczyn *U Dziewczyn* Kate: Ciekawe kto to? Kate otwiera drzw Antoni: to nie ta Antoni: Dzień dobry madames *próbował coś po francusku i nawet mu wyszło przynajmniej nikt nie powiedział że nie wyszło* Musa: Antoni jest dziwny ale w jakimś sensie taki *Pauza* Chris: Serio czemu ludzie w tym show są tak bardzo przewidywalni i kopiują innych *rozśwciecza się* Chef: SPOKOJNIE CHRIS SPOKOJNIE *powstrzymuje chrisa przed zniszczeniem wszystkiego* Chris: Dobrze chciałem ich zachować na następną edycje ale chyba nie mogę *odpauza* Musa: Hej amigo *ta zaś spróbowała po hiszpańsku czy tam po meksykańsku sama nie wiedziała* Antonio: Dobra przyszedłem tutaj ponieważ potrzebuje mojego tanga *zniża się do ziemi kładąc swoją ręke na czole* a tango to taniec DWUosobowy Musa: Tango brzmi interesująco Musa: Ja mogę ci potowarzyszyć Antoni: Oh naprawdę? Dziękuje Antoni zaczął uczyć Muse Tanga. Musa jako iż jest związana z muzyką odrazu ogarnęła ten taniec i ona i Antoni ruszyli w Tan wyglądało to tak pięknie że Kate i nanami miały szczęki na ziemi Antoni(do ucha musy): Co powiesz na sojusz? Musa (do ucha Antonia): Mam z dziewczynami Antoni (do ucha Musy): Nanami przekonam a razem wywalimy Kate Musa(do ucha antonia): No dobrze Kate: GDZIE ZAKUPY Kate: No i sie zaczyna Nanami: a co jej teraz odbiło? Musa i Antoni skończyli ładnie się ukłonili a Antoni wrócił do siebie odpocząć Domek Kolibrów Again *Znów wróćmy do Kolibrów* Stella: I tak się żyje *Stella była wachlowana przez Nicki i Crimson a do tego dokarmiana przez Katy i taylor* Chris(Przez Megafon): WSZYSCY NA ŚNIADANIE Więc Kolibry i ptaszki poszły na śniadanie Śniadanie *Na śniadaniu* W sali były cztery stoły to było dziwne bo 2 drużyny=2 stoły a ekipa-=1 jeden stół no cóż Zawodnicy jakoś się tym nie przejeli ustawili sie więc w kolejke po jedzenie do Chefa Katy: Dzień dobry Chef: Dobry dobry a teraz jedź bo inaczej sobie pomówimy Katy trochę przerazona odpowiedzią chefa usiadła przy stole śpiących kolibrów i zaczeła jeść tak jak wszyscy Chris: Dobrze więc czas wam coś objaśnić ten jeden dzień to był tylko test Widać było zdziwienie i zaciekawienie uczestników Chris: Ponieważ żadne z was nie przyszło na prawdziwe testy a mieliśmy za mały cast więc was sprawdziliśmy Zeena się nie nadawała i tak a to że ją wywaliliście nam pomogło a teraz powitajcie tych którzy przeszli testy: Nikodem Nikodem troszkę nieśmiałym krokiem wszedł do stołówki wyglądał olśniewająco piękna czarna kurtka ze skóry plus dżinsy i ogółem wszystko idealnie dobrane usiadł przy 4 stole Lindsay Lindsay weszła również z gracją lecz ją wszyscy już znali ona zaś zapytała: Gdzie tyler?. A wtem wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem więc szybko usiadła koło Nikodema Courtney Ta weszła tym swoim Courtneyowatym krokiem i już od początku było widać że tu rządzi usiadła wiec koło lindsay Dakota Dakota już nie zmutowana weszła i pochodziła tym swoim krokiem siadając naprzeciwko Courtney Anna maria Anna maria pośpiesznie poszla do stoliku z nowymi i usiadła koło Dakoty I ostatnia GWEN Gwen weszła znudzona sama sie zgłosiła? Coś tego nikt nie czuł ale wracjąc Gwen usiadła koło Anny Mari Chris: A teraz czas na przemieszanie drużyn i zrobienie 3 Taylor:i Katy: cały Nicki:misterny plan Crimosn: w pizdu Courtney: Caly dzień musiałam przespac w jakiejs szopie bo Chris se wymyślił te testy i Nawet by mnie nie wziął gdybym nie miala dobrego prawnika Anna Maria:Tym razem nie zrezygnuje tak głupio Chris: Dobra wiec chodźmy na łąke i przydzielmy nowe drużyny Łąka Wszyscy poszli na łąkę a Chef poszedl z MASZYNĄ LOSUJĄCĄ Chris: chyba sie domyślacie co? Wszyscy: Tak chris Chris: to dobrze ale i tak wytłumacze wiec tak wszyscy po kolei podejdą do maszyny losującej i wylosują drużyne wciskając przycisk wylosuja se drużyne jakie? Zostaniemy przy nazwach 2 a 3 drużyna bedzie sie nazywać: DREWNIANE KUKUŁKI Wszyscy mieli takie what the fuck potem ustawili sie w kolejke Wpierw przyszła Katy nacisnęła przycisk i Wylosowała Drewniane. Kukułli Wiec przyszła na mate dla nich Katy: jestem ciekawa kogo wylosuje ze bedzie ze mną Chris: A i jeszcze Katy zostajesz kapitanką drużyny Drewniane Kukułki Katy:no to mam przejebane no cóż Chris rzuca jej chuste kapitana A katy ją łapie Nastepnie podchodzi nicki i losuje '' Wylosowała śpiące kolibry wiec bierze Chuste Kapitana od Chris i stoi tam czekając na swoich podwladnych '''Nicki:jej nie bedzie mnie z Katy ona serio jest wkurzajaca' Tym samym czas na Taylor ona podchodzi wciska przycisk widac że liczy że zostanie kapitanką niestety maszyna losująca jej nie posłuchała i trafia do Drewnianych kukułek Taylor:I znowu z tą frajerką oby stella chociaz tu wpadla Stella:Tylko nie. Kukulki Czas na Stelle ona dotyka guzika i trafiają sie jej Kochane ptaszki Stella:Jejka jestem kapitanem Chris daje jej chuste kapitana a ona idzie na mate kochanych ptaszków Taylor: No i nic z tego teraz licze tylko na kogos normalnego Czas na Crimson ona tak samo jak poprzedniczki wciska przycisk i trafia ale na kogo? Trafia do Kochanych ptaszkow Crimson:w sumie stella chyba jest w miare normalna Podchodzi do maty ptaszkow i staje koło stelli Nastepnie kolej na Courtney Courtney:w sumie to kazdy z nich nie jest wygrany bo to ja jestem wygrana ale oby nie przydzieli mnie do kukułek one to są dziwne Wciska przycisk i wypadają śpiące Kolibry Courtney:Nicki wydaje sie miec ten styl mysle że mi pasi Chris dopiero spostrzega że drużyny nie mogą być równe Chris:No to mam przejebane ale wiem kto zgodzi sie odrazu żeby tu przyjechac *dzwoni* Chris: dobrze wiec mamy kolejną niespodzianke jest to kolejna osoba ale bardziej specjalna Bo to Jen Jen:Hej hej kochani co tam u was? Chris: przyjdz do kolejki chyba wiadomo co masz zrobic Jen: Oczyswiscie ze wiem Ustanela wiec w kolejce a teraz losowała Dakota Dakota:Szkoda że nie ma sama *wzdycha* cóż wygram to dla niego wiec strzeżcie sie wy wy wy uczestnicy Dakota losu chciała wiec maszyna jej odpowiedziała stanac zatem ma gdzie pyta sie nagle spotrzega napis i do Courtney przychodzi. Nastepna w kolejce zaś lindsay co zamiast rękoma głową to robi troche ją zabolało i nagle sie odstało Chris:Kto tu daje takie rymy?. I zobaczyła gdzie ma isc. ma isc tam gdzie kukułki spotykają sie Chris: Dobra papapapa gościu od opisów Wiec tak kolejna osoba Taylor:świetny mamy team nie powiem genialny wrecz *mówi z sarkazmem* Wtem czas na Nikodema nastał on normalnie to zrobił i wylosował Nikodem: w sumie to najwazniejsze.żebym gdzies był Kukułki z drewna wiec Nikodem przyszedł do ich maty i przywitał sie Lindsay: Tyler? Nikodem: Lindsay pewnie uzna mnie za tylera a katy i Taylor chyba są mega pokłócone więc jedna z nich zabierze lindsay do siebie jestem tego pewien Czas na Gwen klikneła i losowała trafiła na Drewniane kukulki Chris:coś czuje że za niedługo znowu bedzie zmiana ale kto wie Chris: I tym samym mamy drużyne kukułek Katy:Jedyna osoba co wydaje sie normalna to Nikodem Czas przybył żeby to Antonio mógł dostac sie gdzies ten za to trafił do Kochanych ptaszków ustanął razem z innymi i czekał Czas przyszedł na Nanami która mało co robi lecz jest trafia ona do śpiących kolibrów chyba średnio cieszy sie Kate wtem losowała i wylosowała kochane ptaszki Chris: wiec tylko Musa a Jen trafi do tych drugich Musa:Prosze Kochane ptaszki naprawde inaczej ta maszyna zobaczy moje moce Musa wylosowala śpiące kolibry użyła swojej mocy na maszynie i ją zniszczyla co nie ucieszylo Chrisa Chris: A mogła sie jeszcze przydac Musa a zatem Jen Ląduje w kochanych ptaszkach a i pokaze wam 3 domek który bedzie dla przegranych tego wyzwania ta drużyna co przegra przywita sie z tym domkiem na zawsze Domek Aka nic Chris przyprowadził zawodników do "Domku" a bardziej łóżek z podłogą bez dachu i brud Nikodem:Ja tam nie bede spał przez mój udział w tym programieI nie obchodzi mnie to ze jakies w sumie to nawet nie wiem kto sie kłócą Lindsay: A tam jest Tyler? Gwen:*Facepalm* Chris: Tak kochana tam jest tyler Lindsay: To drużyno musimy przegrać to zadanie bo chcemy znaleźć tylera Taylor:O nie nie Taylor: nie dziekuje Lindsay przegramy nastepnym razem a na ceremoniach jest tyler Lindsay: To super ale kim jest tyler? *pauza*Chris: Serio?*odpauza* Taylor: Dobra po prostu to wygramy *pauza*Chris: Ten sezon robi sie nudny *czyta Gwenpool* jaka szkoda że Skończyli wydawać Great Lakes avengers/xmen/Champions/ nie pamietam już*odpauza* Lindsay: dobrze Tyler Taylor: Jestem Taylor lindsiotko Lindsay: Gdzie jest kucyk? Kukułki robią facepalma Taylor:i my mamy z tym czyms wygrac Jen: Fuuu ten dom jest odrażający chris Courtney: Jak mnie w tym postawisz to widzimy sie w sądzie chris Chris: Podpisałas umowa ktora wskazuje ze nie możemy spotkać sie w sądzie przez jakies 360 dni wiec troche poczekasz Courtney: Wkurza sie totalnie Chris: tak sie zajmuje Courtney Musa: Nadal rozpaczam.nad tym że nie ma ze mną Antonio Antonio: ewidentnie przydałaby mi sie Musa bo z tymi to chyba nic nie ugram Chris: Dobra wszyscy zobaczyli? Wiec tak dzisiaj zrobimy GŁOSOWANIE jakie ma być zadanie może to być: Szukanie Loga druzyny w jaskini Lub wrócimy do 1 sezonu i pojdziemy nie spać przez jak najdłuższy czas teraz macie Telefoniki *Chris rzucił im to co bylo do głosowania na Planie* T'aylor: Chyba wole bezsennotlon czy jak to tam było ale coś czuje ze niektórzy nie chca miec zawalonych kilku dni tutaj na nie spaniu' Gwen: Chyba wiadomo co wybiore Stella: Nie mam pomysłu totalnie co by wziąc ale Wszyscy naciskają swoje wybory chris czeka na wyniki i mowi Chris: Wygrał bezsennotlon Chris: sfałszowałem wyniki ale mysle ze i tak by to wybrali Chris: teraz macie troche czasu by omówic strategie czy cos Czas przed wyzwaniem *U drewnianych kukulek* Katy: Okej ludzie musimy sie spiąć pamietajcie zeby coś robic bo to najwazniejsze Taylor: to i tak nas nie pobudzi Gwen ostatnio leżała i wygrala Katy: Ale to bylo kiedys Taylor: A czym sie to różni? Gwen: Ale znają to show. no cóż trzeba bedzie obie wywalić Lindsay: A może tak po prostu zaśniemy? Nikodem: Lindsay potrzebujemy nie zasypiać bo inaczej juz nigdy nie spotkasz Tylera a i słyszałem ze tyler sie gdzies tu chowa ale przyjdzie tylko jak wygramy Lindsay: jejjejej Druzyno nie zasypiamy bo inaczej zginiecie przez Mayor Lindsay Gwen:srsl Lindsay Cała drużyna: Tak jest Mayorze Nikodem: w sumie Lindsay może być spoko *Tymczasem u śpiących Kolibrów* Nicki: Dobrze ludzie musimy Courtney: Dobra zamknij sie wiemy jak działac Musa: Ohhh Antonio tak bardzo mi go brakuje Nanami: Obie sie zamknijcie bo musimy ze sobą gadać podczas wyzwania Courtney&Nicki: Zamknij ryj Dakota zauważa Niedźwiedzia Dakota: emm dziewczyny jakby Courtney&Nanami&Nicki: Nie obchodzi nas to dakota! Nagle zauwazają niedźwiedzia i zaczynają uciekać Musa: Brakuje mi mojej starej druzyny *Tym razem zawitamy do kochanych Ptaszkow* Stella: Mamy prosty plan ja użyje mojej magi Słonecznego Blasku przez co nie bedziemy mogli zasnąc ale boje sie o moje moce wiec zrobimy to kiedy bedzie potrzeba Antonio: Albo możemy po prostu pogadać kochana Jen: On ma dziewczyne Kate: No dobrze ludzie Ale gdzie zakupy? Stella: Nie ma zakupów Kate: NIE MA ZAKUPÓW? *Jej oczy zamieniają sie na białe a ona traci kontrole i zaczyna niszczyć wszystko* Stella: spokojnie dziewczyno Kate: Nie Antonio: I co narobilaś stella Crimson: Stella jestes nieudolna Stella: No dobrze rozumiem nie nadaje sie do niczego Chris: No dobrze ofiary czas na zadanie *na zegarze była 12* Zadanie Wszyscy przyszli do miejsca zadania Katy: Taylor Zamknij sie wreszcie Taylor: Nie Katy to ty sie zamknij Nikodem: Nie bede spał w tym czymś Nikodem: Ogarnijcie sie Laski my tu mamy zadanie Lindsay: A gdzie Tyler? Nikodem: Tam w krzakach *wskazuje na krzaki* tylko musisz go szukac dopóki nie skończy sie zadanie bo inaczej nie przyjdze Lindsay: Yupi Lindsay podbiegła szukać w krzakach Tylera a drużyna miała ją z głowy Po 2 stronie były 2 obozy Kolibrów i Ptaszków Courtney: Czemu kukułki mają więcej miejsca Chris? Chris: Bo mam taki Kaprys Courtney Courtney: Oj jak miną tę 360 dni to sobie pogadamy Chris Chris: Pominiemy te kilka godzin bo nic sie nie działo jak możecie się spodziewać 24:00 Wszyscy zawodnicy jeszcze nie zasneli ale niektórzy naprawdę już prawie zasypiali jak np. Nanami Nanami: Jestem taka śpiąca *ziewa* Courtney: Jak nam zaśniesz i przegramy to chyba wiesz co się stanie Nanami: Ta Courtney za bardzo się rządzi Nanami: A co mi zrobisz Courtney: Uwierz mi że dużo Nanami na złość Courtney Poszła spać Chris: WRESZCIE Jedna osoba odpadła jest to Nanami ze śpiących kolibrów ta nazwa robi tyle sensu *zaczyna podśmiechiwać* *u drewnianych kukułek* Nikodem: Wygrywamy to dobrze a nawet bardzo dobrze Lindsay nadal przeszukuje krzaki jest tak bardzo tym przejęta że nawet nie czuję że jest śpiąca Lecz Taylor już powoli zasypia '' Taylor: Chyba sie nie obrazicie jak pójdę spać? *ziewa* Nikodem: Niech ci będzie '''Nikodem: Ci ludzie tutaj naprawde szybko zasypiają' Taylor zasypia Chris: NO I KOLEJNA OSOBA ŚPI jest to Taylor z drewnianych kukułek *Tymczasem po obozie kochanych ptaszków* Stella: Nie zaśniemy co nie *spogląda na towarzyszy i zauważa że Kate i Jen zasypiają* Stella: Będzie kogo wywalic przynajmniej Udaje jednak że tego nie zauważa '' Chris: I tym razem dwie osoby z kochanych ptaszków: Jen i Kate więc Drewniane kukułki i śpiące kolibry są na prowadzeniu a za nimi kochane ptaszki '''Antonio: nie będę spał w tej "chatce" o nie nie nie' Chris: Dobra czworo odpadło więc czas na UTRUDNIENIA na początek coś prostego czyli kołysanka Chris puszcza jakąś kołysanke Musa: Antonio wiedz że to tylko dla ciebie zasabotuje moją drużyne Musa Postanowiła użyć magi by uśpić Swoją drużyne by potem sama zasnąć Nicki:Czuje się jakoś tak śpiąco *zasypia* Courtney: NIE MOGE ZASNĄĆ *zasypia w pokoju zwierzeń* Dakota: Dziewczyny NIE *sama usypia* Musa Próbuje zasnąc i udaje się jej to Chris: To było szybkie wiec Dzisiaj zobacze Śpiące Kolibry na eliminacji i zajmą domek aka Za bardzo nic Stażyści przeniesli ich do ich domku Gwen: i teraz tylko to wygrać lub nie w sumie jak mamy nie mieć tego domku to nie obchodzi mnie to 12:00 następny dzień Katy i Nikodem zasypiają Nikodem: przepraszam Chris: WRESZCIE dobra czas by podkręcić tempo i opowiem wam bajke o roszpunce *zaczyna mówiąc śpiącym głosem* Lindsay nadal szuka Tylera w krzakach Lindsay: Może jestem śpiąca ale robie to dla tylera Crimson zasypia 24:00 Drugiego dnia Chris czytał już chyba 10 bajke Gwen: zaraz chyba zasne nie mam z kim pogadać bo lindsay szuka tylera *ziewa i zasypia* Chris: CZAS NA PRZERWE NA REKLAME Courtney: WSADZE CIE DO SĄDU *Reklama* Chris: Witam po przerwie kto wygra Lindsay? czy Stella i antonio? Stella powoli zasypia Antonio: Śpij śpij ja dam sobie rade Antonio jednak zasnął chwile po tym co dziwne '' Chris: NO TO WIEMY KTO WYGRAŁ DREWNIANE KUKUŁKI Linday i reszta: JEJ Chris: Drugie miejsce Kochane ptaszki a na eliminacji spotkam sie ze śpiącymi kolibrami dosłownie Lindsay: A gdzie tyler? Nikodem: Chyba jednak pomyliły mi sie legendy ale wygrałaś i Tyler będzie dumny Stażyści tych co jeszcze śpią przydzielili do ich domkow a reszta sama tam wróciła Domek Aka nic Śpiące kolibry Courtney: ŚWIETNIE DRUŻYNO Nanami: Chce przypomnieć że sama zasnąłaś Courtney: Ale to ty nas sabotowałaś to oczywiste kto też tak myśli? ''Musa i Nicki podnoszą rękę Courtney: No to chyba możesz się pożegnać Musa: No przepraszam ok? Chris: DOBRA LUDZIE BO CZAS ANTENOWY NAM SIE KOŃCZY NA CEREMONIE JUŻ Ceremonia Śpiące kolibry poszły na Ceremonie Chris: Teraz oddajcie głosy a ja rozdam 4 chriscary Musa: No przepraszam ale ja nie mogę odpaść *przekreśla* Nicki: Pappapa *skreśla* Courtney: Dowidzenia *skreśla* Dakota: nie wiem kto może ona? *skreśla* Nanami: dobra i tak odpadam *skreśla* Chris: Ok ludzie mam w rękach 4 chriscary ten kto go nie zdobędzie przegrywa Chris: Ok więc tak bezpieczni to Nicki Dakota Courtney Chris rzuca im Chriscary Chris:Musa czy Nanami Czyli Zdrajczyni Vs prawdomówna a wygrywa Musa Nanami do domu Stażyści pomagają wejść jej na drabine skacze i ląduje gdzieś Chris: No to do zobaczenia następnym razem czy Musa znowu zasabotuje drużyne? czy Courtney wreszcie sie ogarnie i czy Lindsay znajdzie tylera? Tego dowiecie się w następnych odcinkach TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI WOJNY FANÓW Głosy CourtneyiMusaiNicki-Nanami Nanami-Courtney Dakota-Musa Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Fans War